Bajoran
Bajorans share an indivisible bond with their homeworld, as expressed in the ancient proverb, “The Land and the People are One.” This belief has been stretched and altered a bit as the Bajorans began colonizing other worlds, but it remains more or less intact. On the one hand, it made the mass exile caused by the Cardassian occupation all the more traumatic for those who left, but for those who remained and formed the Resistance, it inspired them to fight all the more fiercely for their home. These beliefs also influence Bajoran attitudes toward resource exploitation; many Bajorans still live pastoral lives with technology that most Federation citizens would consider limited at best. The Federation archive at Memory Alpha describes Bajorans as "one of the very few humanoid species that have managed to achieve balance between scientific progress and their organizing spiritual lifeview. Bajorans account for this harmonious integration of faith and reason by citing these lines from the Eighth Song of the Prophets: 'One hand holds the stone, the other the spark. To make fire they must come together.' The ancient Bajorans possessed the ability to create paper that endured for millennia; this lost technique allowed their texts, some written 30,000 years ago, to survive to the present day. It should be noted that knowledge of this technique may have been bestowed upon the Bajorans by the crew of the time-ship Phoenix, who founded the basic Bajoran faith and wrote the prophecy of the Emissary. All Bajoran written languages are based on a series of ideograms; even copies of the Bajoran texts found at ancient archaeological sites share certain root ideograms. Bajoran ideogrammatic symbols are vaguely square shaped, and feature a series of complex, interconnecting swirls. In times past, the symbols were rectangular; modern Bajoran script breaks down words into their components more frequently, thus two modern symbols often correlate to a single ancient word. Bajoran spoken language also consists of many small words for simple concepts, which can combine to produce words representing more complex ideas. There are 25 basic Bajoran language symbols, which form the foundation of all ideograms. Each symbol can be used in any of eight rotations (flipped and rotated each and every way). Bajoran tends to be written in horizontal lines, although it can be written vertically. In the Bajoran alphabet, the analog of “C” is the fourth letter, the analog of “E” the seventh. A''' Prefix signifying "the", as in "The one true" or "the prime", the model example. ''Aclim'' An era of history '''Alva A yellow fruit. "va" is "source", and is found in the names of other foods like Veklava and Kava. Amojan "The Evil One" (A-"The" Mo-"One", Jan-"Evil") Amoran "The Banishment" (A-"The", Moran-"Banishment", to become "one", cut off from others) Ara/Arra "Place", usually more spiritual or figurative than literal, although "the land and the people are one" ''as the Bajorans say, so physical and spiritual location are linked '''Ashalla '''Capital city of Bajor. ("A"-The, prime example, "Shalla"-Social gathering of religious significance, itself from "Shal"-gather and "La"-Spiritual/community centre) '''Ashla '"Giant" Asnor 'A fish '''Avaru '"Truth-seekers", a religious term from "A-The", "Va"-Source, and "Ru"-seeking truth, understood as an implied goal. E.g. Ohalavaru are seekers of truth affiliated with the teachings of Ohalu. '''B' As a prefix, denotes something sacred or holy B'hala The City of Light, the sacred city, ("B'"-Sacred/holy, "Ha"- light, "la"-spiritual or social community centre) B'hava'el Bajor's sun. "Source and bringer of holy light" ("B'"-Sacred/holy, "Ha"- light, "Va"-source, "el"-of, in the sense of bringing, bringer of) B'Lavael A mountain where a holy man/woman was inspired to found a city ("B'"-Sacred/holy, "la"- community centre, "Va"-source, "el"-of, in the sense of bringing, bringer of, here, inspiration for) B'tanay "Awakening", in a religious sense, sacred vision or revelation Bajora The people, corruption of "B'Ja'arra"- Holy Social position (e.g. "People of God") (B'-holy, "Ja"-social, "arra"-position. Once a theocratic nation, now a species name Balik(am) "Go away", "get lost" Bantaca Traditional spire marking co-ordinates Bateret A plant Batos A domesticated animal Belaklavion A musical instrument Bena "Joy" Boryhas Spirits of the dead yet to depart for the Celestial Temple Buru "Bu"-Life, "Ru"-Seeking Truth, so "life spent in search of truth" as part of a religious existence, common word in prayers Cela A plant, leaves used in tea D' As a prefix, signifies position, belonging, ownership D'Jarra The old caste system. "Belonging to a social position", "D'"-belonging, "Ja"-social, "arra"-position. Dal'Rok Demon spirit Dara "Home", corruption of "D'Arra", literally "belonging-place", D'-belonging, "Arra"-place. De-ram "Opening Up", the process where by collective religious passion is focused upon a designated prayer leader to help them access the Prophets more easily. Used as part of prayers. "De"-Up, "Ram"- to open. Duran "Remembrance" Duranja Lamp lit for a dead friend, from "Duran"- remembrance, and "Ja"- social. El "Of, bringing" Elipagh One who brings a spiritual message, a holy messanger, a proxy, the Emissary. Esani A flowering plant Eyisa An era of Bajoran history Foraiga A delicacy Ha "Light" Ha'Dara "Home of Light", name of planet settled by Hirogen-built holograms, named by Iden, a Bajoran hologram.From "Ha"-light, and "Dara"-Home, corruption of "D'Arra", literally "belonging-place", D'-belonging, "Arra"-place. Hara A feline animal. Seems to be "light-time". Hmmm, are they active at dawn? Hasperat Mmmmm...Hasperat....spicy burrito.... Ih "Assigning, locating" Ih'tanu Traditional coming-of-age ritual for 14-year old girls Ih'valla A D'jarra, the artist caste. From "Ih"-assigning, "Va"-source, "La"-spiritual community centre, "assignment to the source of our community spirit" (In keeping with this caste being a high one) Iktashu Prophecy, possibly a specific kind. Imutta (Ih'mutta) A D'jarra, the undetaker caste. Indurane "Ancient" Note the root "Duran"-"remembrance". Ja "Social", as in signifying a connection between other concepts in a compund word and everyday society/people interacting. Jal "Social freedom", an expansion of Ja, a prominent and respected social position arrived at through living in a holy manner. Jalbador The Red Wormhole, worshipped as home of the gods by the One True Way cult. Jalkaree The Blue wormhole, home of the Prophets. Notice "Jal"-social freedom and holy living, and "ka"-good. Jan A different, darker kind of social freedom- "Evil". A willful moral outcast from society exhibits Jan. Ka "Goodness" Kai "Goodness", with an intensifier "i". Leader of the faith. Kava A tree producing edible nuts, a staple of the Bajoran diet. "Source of Goodness", from "Ka"-goodness, and "va"-source. Ke A personification of something, an avatar of an ideal made physical. Also a family name in some regions. Kejal "Freedom", a name, from "Ke"-personification, "jal"-social freedom, holy freedom". Kejelious An era of Bajoran history Kheet'agh An extreme insult Koss "To be", modified to "Kosst" as a title of dark religious significance, now used as a curse word by most Bajorans due to association with Kosst Amojan, The Evil One (To Be The Evil One, a self-satisfied label of extreme Jan). Koss'moran "To be banished", to exist in a state of having been banished, also a holy text detailing the imprisonment of the pah-wraiths. Kulloth An polar herd animal La Signifying a spiritual/community centre, often used in the sense of a city or town. Lita Bajoran currency, also a name, "Leeta". Makapa A bread Makara A medicinal herb used by pregnant women Mandala A personal religious shrine found in most homes, centre of the family community. Mapa A bread Mo The number one Moba A fruit Morala The one faith, from "Mo"-one, "Ra"-a sense of time, and "la"-community, spiritual centre. Time will show the Bajoran mainstream to be the one true faith. "Morala" is used in some older prayers from the more rigid and authoritarian cults. Moran Banishment, becoming "one", cut off from others. Navarch Title invented for Li Nalas Nerak A flower Pagh The immortal soul, life-energy, spirit. Some possess more or stronger pagh than others. "Pah" is corrupted pagh. Pagh'tem'fa B'tanay: "Awakening of the Sacred Vision", repressed memories return to the fore in this religiously significant event. Pagh'tem'far A sacred vision Paghvaram "Soul Key", from "pagh"-soul, "va"-source, and "ram"-to open. "Varam"-source of open, is "key". Pah-wran From the dark texts, a celebration of corrupted life-energy. Paluku Large furry spider-like animal native to the moons of Bajor. Pate Basic unit of measurement, used in Tessipate, Kerripate, etc. Pavrak Insulting word Peldor "Gratitude". Peldor Joi is a greeting used in the Gratitude Festival. Pooncheen A fruit Porli '''A bird '''Prusin A plant, some are allergic to it. Pylchyk A domesticated animal Ra Time, as an active force in one's spiritual life (there is an Orb of Time, lest we forget). Ram "To open". Note "ra", as time is actively invoked here. Ran Signifies aftermath, end result of a process, outcome. E.g, used as a root in "duran"-remembrance, or "moran"-banished. Again, note "ra". Ranjen An honorific title for monks involved in works of spiritual importance. "Anticipates aftermath", as in, working towards a satisfaction upon completion of spiritual goals Ratamba A stew Remla A bird Ru "Seeking truth" Sean "swamp" Shalla Social gathering of spiritual importance, from "shal"-gather, and "la"-community spiritual centre. Shafa A gambling game Shodi A drink Shusha Medicinal herb Takeo Medicinal herb Te'nari A D'Jarra Temonis A stone, pink Tessijen A unit of measurement, note "jen" is essentially "anticipate", a measure of distance from a goal or destination, perhaps? Tumika '''An era of history '''Va "source" Vedek Senior clergy member Veklava A food Yavar "Tears" Yavar ha "Tears of Light", AKA Tears of the Prophets, the sacred orbs (older label) Category:Sapient Species